


More than just me

by Trax28



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Nyssara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trax28/pseuds/Trax28
Summary: Sara's thoughts the night she left Nyssa on Nanda Parbat





	More than just me

**Author's Note:**

> I always imagined what must have been going on Sara's mind when she left that night...
> 
> This is just a oneshot for now but I'm probably gonna do more Nyssara fics because I ship them so hard

Sara was drowning. Again

But this time she didn’t know if she’d ever come up or if she even wanted to.

Because Nyssa was here, and despite the blood that would never come out of her hands, the numerous pairs of eyes that haunted her dreams, she didn’t know if she could ever give up the _one_ thing that made sense after everything that happened in her life. Being with Nyssa made _sense_ regardless of everything she’d ever known before in her life. It was Nyssa who rescued her when she was so, _so_ close to giving up, Nyssa who made her strong, Nyssa who made sure that she would never be defenseless, Nyssa who forged Ta’er Al-Safer out of the broken woman she’d been, Nyssa who made her feel safe and happy in a way she never thought she’d ever feel again since Queen’s Gambit sank.

It is Nyssa who loves her in a way that she’d never love before.

Then the earthquake happened.

And now, Sara didn’t know what to do because Sara was no longer just Sara. She was Ta’er Al-Safer, an assassin. How could she ever face her dad with the red in her ledger? How could she face Laurel who she had so much to apologize for? Her mother who gave up on everything in her life to search for her wayward daughter who would never come home?

  
But she could no longer stay still either, because why did all of that matter when she didn’t know if her family was still alive? Her older sister who was always trying to save the world and worked in the Glades, her father who was a cop? At least she was pretty sure her mom was safe in Coast city.

Her bag was already packed, her bo-staff was already stashed where she could pick it up on her way out and yet Sara could. Just. Not. Leave. The. Fucking. Bed.

  
The bed where Nyssa slept soundly, their shared blanket her only cover. The little smile on her Beloved’s face was a treasure that only Sara had the privilege to behold, a sign of the trust and love Nyssa gave her freely.

The love and trust she was going to betray as soon as she left the door.

It was so _so_ easy to wake up her Beloved, she was sure that Nyssa would even go with her _(but what if she didn’t?)_ but Nyssa was more than just Nyssa. She was the Heir to the Demon, her duty was paramount. _(Not Sara. Never Sara)_ She was raised to be more than just Sara’s Beloved and Sara was no longer that selfish little girl who cared nothing about others. She couldn’t let Nyssa choose between her birthright and Sara.

But if Sara wanted to keep being Sara, she couldn’t stay. She couldn’t continue on as she felt pieces of herself break away and leave her with nothing to hold onto.

_________  
end


End file.
